Dark sister
Dark sister is role-played by Valentin girl. About her Dark sister is Val's sister that is hiding beneath her. She was a part of the Fearlings, and was made by them. She is very dark, manipulative, a great liar and the very opposite of what Val is. She is a part of her and can be destroyed, but if she is dead, then Val will be too. They have a connection, but they can fight without the two sisters feeling any pain. Val relives with Love, when Dark sister is reliving with Val's darkness and bad memories. When Val was a little girl, she didn't had many friends, so the Fearlings went to her and started to talk to her. She was happy with it and wasn't scared of them, she saw them as good friends. But the Fearlings wanted to be her friend, so that she would turn into a Fearling as them, cruel and full of darkness. But one day Val met some children that liked her, and the Fearlings hated that. They said to her, that they are all lying to her and Val decided not to be the children's friend anymore. She was backing away from the light and into the spooky darkness, where she met a girl and she had fun with her. And the Fearlings tried to convinced her, that she is just playing tricks on poor Val, but she didn't believed it and went to her new friend. The Fearlings were very angry about that, just because the ceremony is very close to be true. So they grab Val and threw her back to the darkness where she belongs and scare her. The little Val was vulnerable and weak, but in that moment a bright light was shone through the darkness, destroying the fearlings and coming towards Val. Val was excited and happy that she would go from the darkness, but she didn't know that the Fearlings put a piece on her and went inside her body. When Val was getting bigger, the piece of the Fearlings was also becoming bigger and better. And when Val one day sees a girl, that was a copy of her, but dark, she knew somehow, that this was the Fearlings' plan and they both hated each other and Val named the copy: Dark sister. Dark sister/Angel has normal colored skin, she wears a black shirt, black jeans and black shoes. With her powers she can create whatever she likes, only that is dark. She can create people from horror movies or just scary people and beasts. Her hair is dark as her dark wings, that she can create them. She lives in her haunted house, where no one that is alive is there. Dark sister 1.jpg|http://www.chickensmoothie.com/Forum/viewtopic.php?f=80&t=2498974 Dark sister.jpg|http://www.desktopnexus.com/groups/fantasy-girls/image/1438074/ dark sister 3.jpg|http://trivaeum.freeforums.org/hush-hush-renewed-t384.html Dark sister in her outfit.jpg|Normal clothes Dark sister as a normal human.jpg|Ds in her human outfit Dark sister and Val.jpg|Ds with her 'sister' Val Dark sister and Valentina 2.jpg|Dark sister at the begining (was the same as Val) Ds new (1).jpg Ds new (2).jpg Dark sister 18.jpg|Dark sister as a queen Dark sister 18 (2).jpg Dark sister 18 (1).jpg|Ds with her pet Creepy Relationships Valentina Her 'sister' Val is a part of DS. Dark sister knows that Val's powers and life is powered by human love, so she wants to destroy the whole love to see her sister suffer. Cupid Val's big brother and D.S's big annoying brother. Pitch Val in her outfit.jpg|Val Cupid (2).jpg|Cupid Pitch 21.jpg|Pitch Nova.jpg|Phoenix Timothy.jpg|Timothy Symphony1.jpg|Symphony Alex in his outfit.jpg|Alex They both have very much in common, they scare, have big plans and fearful minions. Pheonix She has a love interest in Phoenix, but not real love. She normally kisses him, when she sees him or is caught by him. Timothy On the other hand, Timothy has a weapon that could summon the dead from their graves and that is just the last thing Ds wants to have from him. Symphony As a star girl, she can give a good punch, but Ds has her own magic in her hands to break Symphony. Alex Dark sister knows that Alex is the boyfriend of Val and she wants to crush their love by her powers. Toys and pets Voodo doll.jpg|Voodo doll http://www.womenofgrace.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2012/01/voodoo-doll.jpg Creepy.jpg|Creepy- Dark sisters pet http://therisingsoul.deviantart.com/art/Black-Wolf-380831288 Creepy 2.jpg|Creepy http://therisingsoul.deviantart.com/art/Black-Wolf-380831288 Voodoo doll Dark sister's favorite toy is her Voodoo doll. She likes to play with it. And it's magical. It can bring misery to anyone, if Dark sister pokes the doll, with the needles. Black wolf Her favorite and loyal pet is her black wolf. It is very scary, so she calls him Creepy. Quotes *You call yourself: Guardians? Ha! I think you should be named: Losers! *(Saying these words to Val) You are going with me! With or without your puny little heart! *No one will defeat me! *(To Phoenix, when he had her in his grip) Why hello there, honey. Did you missed me? (And then when she kisses him, she disappears) *(To Timothy, when she saw what his flute can do) Give me your flute... and no one will get hurt. *You are a killer Phoenix. Just like me. I kill people. That's why I like you. *(To Eric) You will confuse them one by one, and I will kill them. One, by, one. *(To Pitch, when she appeared in his lair) Come on. You, me, scaring the people and children. We can be partners. I know, that you would like that. Trivia * She has her birthday on February 24th. * Her signature color is darkly black. * Her signature shape is in a shape of Fearlings. * Sometimes Dark sister battles alone or she invites one of her 'friends', like Eric. * She can aslo manipulate villains. * Dark sister has a small tatoo on her left arm. * She sometimes visits her sister's Palace, but just for her own fun. * If Ds stabs herself in her heart, Valentina can feel it, and both of them can die. * She can be Val in several ways: ** she can copy herself as her; ** she can control Val in her body (then Val has brown eyes); ** she can corrupt Val; * She has no heart, just a empty space. * She likes to kiss Phoenix because - as she said in the quotes - she sees him as a killer. * As Valentina is a Half Goddess, that means that Dark sister is a Half Goddess too. * Dark sister always wear black clothes, except, when she is transformed into a regular human - then she wears red colors. * Her story can be seen here: Gallery Dark sister 19 (1).jpg|Winter clothes Dark sister 19 (2).jpg|Evening clothes Dark sister 19 (3).jpg|Home clothes Dark sister 19 (4).jpg|Human clothes (second photo) Dark sister 19 (5).jpg|Sleeping clothes Dark sister 20.jpg|Dark sister as Val Dark sister 21.jpg|Dark sister corupting Val Dark sister 22.jpg|Dark sister in Injustice Category:Evil Category:Females Category:No Center Category:Fear Monsters Category:Half Goddess Category:Valentin girl Category:Demi Gods Category:Siblings Category:Power users Category:Shapeshifter Category:Flyers